Ink and Iron
by crowderband12
Summary: A Levy and Gajeel get together starting from the from the beginning because I love gale ok.
1. Chapter 1

Gajeels P.o.v

I carefully watched the small blue haired girl and the two men that followed behind her. I jumped from the top of the building I had been standing on and hit the man with the fur coat.

"JET!"

The girl screamed as she ran to the unconscious man.

"You're the kurogane Gajeel from Phantom Lord aren't you?"

The girl shivered as she said my name. I smiled at the fear of anyone saying my title.

"HEY, over here."

I turned away from the girl to watch the other man behind me.

"Sacred seeds!" He screamed.

Out of nowhere a large plant sprouted out of the ground and dashed towards me. Without effort I cut the plant to pieces with my iron sword. I smacked away the weak man with my Iron Dragon's Club.

"DROY!"

The girl climbed to her feet and lifted her hands to prepare for an attack.

"Solid script: FIRE"

I scoffed at her small attempt to hurt me and used my iron scales to stop the fire so that her attack did no damage.

"Come on you little midget you know fire can't hurt iron"

The girl threw multiple words at me and I easily slapped each one away. I started to get bored with this girl for she was not strong at all. After she had tired herself out on using all of her magic power I decided to end this fight once and for all.

"Iron Dragons: kunai"

My blades flew foreword and sliced through the small mage's arms, legs and torso.

She hit the ground with a thud, for a second I almost thought she was dead but she started to get back up.

"You're a tough one aren't you I've never seen someone get up after taking one of my attacks strait on."

The girl stood up completely and smiled at me, a small laugh escaping her mouth.

"I really fell sorry for you because when you mess with one of fairy tail's mages you will get what's coming to you from my nakama!"

She slid back to the ground and shivered as cold gust of wind glided over her.

I grabbed her by her silky blue hair and also grabbed the two unconscious men and dragged them to the giant tree in Magnolia Park.

With my Iron Dragon Restraints I nailed the three Fairy Tail mages to the tree for everyone to see when the sun had risen. The girl shifted and woke up from her unconscious state and tried to set herself free from the restraints cutting into her smooth wrists.

"You let me down right now!"

As she screamed for me to let her down I started a fire and set an iron rod into the hot flames. Once it was hot enough I trotted over to the blue haired women who's eyes widened with fear. I placed the flaming hot rod on the girls' bare stomach and started to carve my guilds symbol into her skin. The girl tensed and squirmed tears falling from her face. But as I did it I realized that this girl was not screaming or whimpering like I thought she would. I no longer felt proud of what I was doing. I slowly lifted the iron rod from her skin she let out a sigh and looked at me with hurt.

"I-I….um"

I couldn't even speak words I threw the rod down and ran off into the distance I did not want to look at her eyes.

"NOOOOO LET ME DOWN NOW, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE AHHHHHHH." I covered my ears as I ran from the girl. She screamed and sobbed uncontrollably and it hurt it really did. Once I had reached my guild I whipped the remaining tears from my cheeks. I walked into the Phantom Lord guild and walked up to my master kneeling down in front of him.

"Master Jose?"

"Has it been done my child?" Master Jose asked in his low deep voice.

I sat there for a second and answered.

"yes, master the war with Fairy Tail shall began when the sun rises."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people this is part 2 of my gale fanfic hope you like it and this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so go easy on me man.

Levy's p.o.v

I woke up in a hospital, well a least I thought that's where I was. There was that weird hospital smell that emitted from the room and the only sound I could here was the sound of the beeping monitor showing my slow but steady heart beat. Looking to the side I saw them Jet and Droy. They were beaten and wounded. Gauze and bandages covered their bodies as well as dried blood and bruises.

I shifted a little only to receive a horrible pain that shot through my stomach and chest. I lifted the white sheets to reveal what seemed to be my whole upper body covered in bandages. That is when I remembered Phantom Lords Kurogane Gajeel attacked us. I didn't even want to look at my once smooth skin ever again. The mirror that was set on the wall next to me made me realize I was no longer looked recognizable. My hair was cut shorter from a wound on the back of my neck and I had a black eye. Many needles and tubes ran through my arms. Some drawing blood, my water bag swayed back and forth as it hung from the silver stand.

"Levy"

My eyes widened as my head turned to the side Jet was still asleep but Droy was wide awake.

"Droy are you ok?"

He chuckled and turned to me the bandages covered his right eye.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked.

I smiled and looked to the celling I was happy that Jet and Droy weren't badly hurt.

Before I could respond the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello you are the fairy tail mages correct?"

I nodded in reply.

"Well I took a look at those X-rays of yours and it seems Jet and Droy can leave within a day but Miss McGarden You have more serious injuries and you need to stay for about a week."

" What? A week is to long I need to get back home!"

That sudden out burst took a lot of energy out of me. Also the pain in my belly increased.

"Ok I guess your right" I answered.

Later that day Jet and Droy left the hospital to go meet up with the guild good news was that we had won and Lucy was safe. Master Makarov had even brought me a book to read but I wasn't really in the mood. I rested my head back against my pillow for the night so I could go to sleep. Once darkness took over me not only what seemed 5 minutes later I woke up from a nightmare. I looked at the alarm clock and it read 1:30am. I had been asleep for 5 hours the bandage around my neck made it really hard to turn my head or breath. The mirror beside me seemed strange though because the clouds had covered the moonlight the mirror showed an odd figure. The silhouette could be seen through the window. It looked like nothing I had seen before but when the clouds uncovered the moon I could make out a face. It wasn't a normal face either it had several piercings on it's brow and chin and my eyes widened with horror it was Gajeel. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Once I took a little peak at the mirror I could see him standing right behind me with something in his hand. I was beyond scared I tried to scream but no sound could escape my throat.

He lifted his hand and I prepared for any kind of harm this man was to bring me. But to my surprise he gently grabbed the bandages around my neck and loosened them and creating an iron like pin to hold them in place. He slowly set the object that was in his hand down on the desk next to me.

I kept watching this man through my squinted eyes as he stroked my hair back and pulled the white sheets to my chin. My face grew hot the blush was so clear on my milky cream skin. It was a relief it was dark or else he could have seen me. Gajeel finally turned around to leave through the window but before he left he said something that almost made me want to squeal from surprise.

"Please forgive me Levy McGarden."

I smiled as he left but gave a sigh of relief I turned to the side to look at the object he had left on the desk. It was a single handcrafted iron rose. I picked it up and held it to my chest. A tear or two escaping my chocolate eyes as sobbed from happiness.

"Yes, I forgive you!"

I closed my eyes and feel asleep little did I know the iron dragon slayer had watched from a distance.

"Thank you." He said but to levy it was only a dream.

End of chapter 2

Well what did you think of chapter 2 I think it went well I've been wanting to use this idea of Gajeel checking on levy while she was in the hospital and I finally got around to it. Well tell me what you think in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

All right got chapter 3 of my gale fanfic yay and thanks for the comments I love all of the people that give me those sweet little things. So anyway as a thank you gift here is chapter 3.

Gajeels p.o.v

I sat on the mountain of scrap metal I had collected. My thoughts ran wild as I thought about what I had done to Levy and her team. Their master had come here a few seconds ago and asked me to join his guild. I agreed but was it the right thing to do. I was scared that they wouldn't forgive me for what I did. My heart raced at the thought of actually being friends with the guild. I grunted as I held a piece of iron between my hands and looked at it I let out a very loud growl and threw the rusty piece of iron to the ground. The rust made me sick and I was starving. I dug through the pile of iron. Something shinning in my eyes stopped me and I smiled as I picked it up. It was the most smoothest, shiniest, rust free piece of iron I had ever seen. It also had small letters embroidered on it I looked closely and the letters spelt L-O-V…but it would seem the end of the word had been cut off. It was pretty obvious that the word was love. I thought back to levy she was beautiful in every way possible and her penmanship was gorgeous. I had to stop my thoughts I wasn't in love with her was I? Even if I were, she would never love me back.

I was afraid to apologize to her. I was scared she would push me away. I looked through the broken window of the warehouse that contained the metal. There was rolling hills that had hundreds of roses. That's when I realized what more did a girl love that roses! I ran to the field and picked the nicest rose I could. But to my disappointment the beautiful rose withered to my touch. I walked back into the warehouse and looked at the iron that I was going to eat. I picked it up and looked at the word on it "love".

I began to mold and shape the iron into strange figures. I really didn't know what I was doing until I finished. I looked at what I had created and found it to be a rose. I stood up and ran to the magnolia hospital inside the fairy tail guild I pushed the doors open to the guild. The sound of laughter and chatter subsided. Silence filled the room but the sound of Jet and Droy interrupted the silence.

"What in earth land are you doing here?" they screamed both still pretty bandaged up

I smiled and clutched the rose a little tighter in my hand

"well I'm here to check up on Lev of course."

They all pulled out spells and prepared for an attack. My smile faded I knew they would not accept me.

The fairy tail mages flew at me and attacked me with everything they had pushing me out of the guild and locking all the doors. I decided that I would climb through her window it would be easier then fighting. I climbed up the wall and took a peek through all the windows until I found Levys. She was still asleep so I set the iron rose onto the desk and walked closer to her. I realized there was a red mark on her neck from the bandage that had been rubbing against it. I made a little pin to hold the bandages in place and loosened them so they wouldn't choke her and slipped the pin into place. I stroked her blue hair and pulled the duvets up to her chin. I slowly made my way to the window and looked back and said.

"Please forgive me levy McGarden?"

With that I jumped out the window but still watched from afar I saw her sit up and grab he iron rose. She hugged it to her chest and fell to the bed her head landing on the soft propped up pillows.

"I forgive you" levy said in a whisper

Quietly answered back to her.

"thank you."

Soon after I left the fairy tail guild and went home to my pile of scrap metal.

A small chapter and it's very sucky so common man cut me some slack its 9:15 Pm


	4. help

you guys are probably really mad at me for not posting any new chapters but I have a reason for that. lately I have been suffering from a severe writers block. And I will update if I know what should happen. But if you want the chapter now you can give me some ideas and I will tag you guys in the next chapter. Please keep it (PG) rated. so anyways please help me and try to keep gajeel in character sometimes I just have to start all over because he isn't in character half of the time.

B) smiley face with sun glasses.


End file.
